


As de Corazones

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadeshiko también era importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As de Corazones

A veces, entre las muchas visiones que llenan la mente de Clow hasta ahogarlo, hay personas o lugares que le alegra encontrar. A veces hay momentos que le hace feliz ver.

A veces está _ella_.

Es la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, y eso es mucho decir para alguien que ha vivido tanto y que sabe lo mucho que vivirá después. Tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, y tiene los mismos ojos verdes que su hija. Sobre todo, tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Realmente es feliz, y Clow se siente extrañamente aliviado por eso, por la noción de que su corta vida valdrá la pena. En el fondo, piensa, no debería sorprenderlo. Una parte de él la amará ( _la ama_ ) más que a nada en el mundo.

La sacerdotisa de la luna tendrá su campana, pero Clow no puede dejar nada preparado para la princesa del sol. Sabe que está bien así, que lo mejor que puede hacer por ella es dejarla vivir lo más normalmente posible, pero de todas formas se siente algo culpable. Se consuela pensando que ella sí verá de cerca todos los progresos de su hija, que no tendrá razón para perderse un solo instante.

Mientras tanto, lo único que puede hacer es dibujar. En realidad eso tampoco es para ella, no mientras viva. Pero tiene en su mente la clara imagen de una hermosa fantasma sentada junto a su esposo, observando juntos los dibujos que Clow mismo les dejó a los dos. Le parece importante que sepan que también pensó en ella, que no es la única que quedó fuera de sus planes, que es mucho más que un vientre para dar vida a su heredera.

La dibuja sentada entre flores, como un hada salida de un cuento europeo. Riendo, de niña, con largas trenzas y un trajecito de marinero. Con sus hijos junto a ella y sus ropas más viejas, plantando un árbol en su jardín. La dibuja junto al mar, con un sombrero de ala ancha y un vestido amarillo.

Sabe que algunos de estos dibujos se perderán. Faltan muchos siglos para que lleguen a sus destinatarios, y sólo unos pocos lo conseguirán. Por eso debe hacer tantos. De esa forma se asegura de que la mayor cantidad posible cumpla su cometido.

Es una pequeñez, piensa de vez en cuando, tan sólo un detalle. Cuando lo compara con el resto de las preparaciones que está haciendo para los demás, le parece aún más insignificante, casi injusto.

Pero también sabe que los detalles la hacen feliz. Y con eso basta.


End file.
